


To love you

by FangirlAlmighty



Series: Osasuna/Atsukita ABO fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Suna Rintarou, Getting Together, Insecure Suna Rintarou, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kita Shinsuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAlmighty/pseuds/FangirlAlmighty
Summary: Suna Rintarou was never insecure of his Beta status. Not until he met a certain Alpha named Miya Osamu.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Osasuna/Atsukita ABO fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739119
Comments: 11
Kudos: 309





	To love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Osasuna fic I upload online, usually it all ends inside my head lol. I plan to write more ABO fics so I might make this into a serie or something. Big thanks for reading this. I appreciate it. English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> Also, I know that Osamu talks in a Kansai dialect and usually in English, people would change the way he talks to make it seems like he doesn't talk with normal(?) English. Since I don't know the rules to that so I just made him speak normally. Please forgive me lol.

Suna Rintarou was never insecure of his Beta status. Not until he met a certain Alpha named Miya Osamu. 

* * *

Suna Rintarou was born a Beta. He was simple and plain. Not exactly good looking, just average. Yes. ‘Average’ would be the word Rintarou use to describe himself. He grew up in a quiet town. He attended high school at Inarizaki High. He joined the volleyball club and was somehow good enough to earn the position of a regular as a middle blocker. Or that was what Rintarou thought of himself. The problem was, Suna Rintarou lacked self-confidence. 

Why was his self-esteem so low? Well, growing up in a world where Alphas were valued as warriors and Omegas as nursers did that. Betas were never valued for anything special because there was nothing special about them. Nevertheless, they didn’t get treated harshly. In fact, most of them seemed to lead the happiest and simplest life. They didn’t have to struggle to meet the expectations of the society. They just simply lived their life. 

Such life was what Rintarou imagined his would be. He imagined himself all grown up with a Beta wife and a couple of kids, living happily and sustainably in a decent-sized house. He would teach his kids the basics of volleyball. The kind of life he himself had. The kind of life for Betas. 

However, his love life turned out to be something beyond his imagination that it seemed almost magical. It all started when a certain Alpha stepped into his life. He met Miya Osamu through club activities. They had a lot of fun together. They shared many memorable moments. 

Rintarou enjoyed Osamu’s company. Maybe even a bit too much that he started to feel a gap somewhere inside him whenever Osamu wasn’t around. He hated that feeling. He knew something within him changed. He hated it when jealousy burnt in his heart seeing Osamu talking to an Omega in the hallway. He hated himself more for allowing that ugly emotion to creep in. How stupid. What rights did he even have to be jealous? Osamu was never his, to begin with. 

Rintarou was in denial for a whole year. 

At the end of his second year, they held a farewell ceremony for the third years. Kita made an emotional speech that almost brought everyone to tears. Then, they all went out together for dinner and finished the day off with an hour of agonizing karaoke session. There, Atsumu told the team that he and Kita had decided to become a pair. Everybody was happy for them. They joked about how Atsumu’s persistence finally paid off. Laughter filled the air. 

Further away from the group stood Rintarou and Osamu. Osamu hadn’t said a word to his brother. Rintarou wondered what he thought about the situation. Was he angry or happy? Or perhaps both. Happy for his brother’s happiness and angry for having been outdone. Rintarou remembered how the twins used to fight over whose mate would be prettier. Atsumu would be giving Osamu the cockiest smile ever if the subject was to be brought up again because he was quite sure Osamu would have to give his everything to be able to find a mate that could rival his Kita-san in beauty. Rintarou agreed. Kita might not be the most beautiful Omega alive, but he surely was a pretty one. 

“I’m glad they finally got together.” Rintarou said. 

"Yeah. Finally, I can go to bed without having to hear ‘tsumu’s gushing over how cute Kita-san is.” Osamu replied with a small sigh. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t know before us.” 

“He said he wanted to see my reaction with the others. What an annoying idiot.” 

Rintarou was about to turn his head to ask ‘and what kind of reaction did you have’ but what he was faced with was possibly the warmest and softest smile he had ever seen from Osamu. Osamu was looking at his brother and Rintarou was looking at him. At that moment, Rintarou realized he was fucked. 

He was truly in _love_ with Osamu. 

A year of denial did Rintarou no good. He tried his hardest to keep the feeling down. He was so desperate. Desperate to forget Osamu, but also desperate to be loved back by him at the same time. He felt so pathetic. He would cry on his bed wishing he was born an Omega. He wished he could be someone special, special enough to be worth standing side by side with Miya Osamu. Unfortunately, he was just Suna Rintarou. A Beta. An average person. 

Rintarou decided that if he couldn’t suppress his feeling then he would learn to live with it. He could only hope it would soon die down. 

It didn’t. 

His love for Osamu only grew stronger to the point where it ached to even look at him. 

* * *

Whether it was love or stupidity or maybe a little bit of both that gave him this idea, Rintarou had made a decision to confess on their last day of school. He was going to Tokyo for university anyway which meant that he and Osamu wouldn’t be seeing each other on a regular basis so it would probably help him recover from the heartbreak faster. 

The farewell party was over. Everybody was exchanging hugs and goodbyes. Atsumu was going back home to pack his stuff. Starting tomorrow, he’d be living with Kita in an apartment near their university in Kyoto. Rintarou couldn’t help but truly admire Atsumu’s effort. He wasn’t exactly a smart guy, yet he managed to get into the same top-tier university as Kita while also maintaining his job as the team captain. Everything seemed to be going perfectly smooth for them. For Rintarou, not so much. His plan hadn’t been going exactly how he wanted. He thought he could find some alone time with Osamu but the guy got dragged everywhere for photos and stuff. 

Rintarou was on the edge of giving up when somehow a miracle happened. Osamu said he wanted to stop by a manjū shop that was recently opened so he told Atsumu to go home first. He was going alone and this seemed like a perfect chance for Rintarou to tag along. So he pretended to be interested in trying the manjū as well and said he would go with Osamu. 

They walked together on a quiet street. It was getting late. Not a single pedestrian was in sight. Rintarou felt the heaviness in the air. He was getting anxious. Neither of them spoke. He knew Osamu wasn’t so much of a talker but he was unusually quiet. It made Rintarou feel restless. He fisted his hands and realized how sweaty they were, despite the cool air of late February. Everything around them was dead quiet. He could hear Osamu’s breathing and the sound of their footsteps. 

Thankfully, they reached their destination. A small shop with a wooden sign which said Manjū. The shop looked lovely but it would have been so much better if there wasn’t a hanging sign on the door which said ‘closed’. Below the word ‘closed’ was 'open from 9 am – 8 pm'. Rintarou took out his phone to check the time. It was almost 9.30 pm. 

“The shop closes at 8. I guess no manjū for us today.” Rintarou said. 

“Sorry for making you walk all this way with me. I should’ve checked the closing time.” Osamu gave an apologetic look. 

“Nah, it’s fine. Also, we’re going to uni so we probably won’t have a lot of time to hang out with each other again.” 

“Oh, right. You are going to Tokyo for uni right?” 

“Yeah.” 

After having said that, Rintarou realized what he had meant to do from the start. 

“Uhh, there’s a park not far from here that opens 24/7. Would you like to go there?” 

_Fuck_. He fucked up. He should’ve confessed right away. He meant to do it. He gathered all of his courage for that. But he was scared. He thought if he had at least a minute to collect his thoughts, he could do it. Then he panicked again. What if Osamu said no. What would he do? He shouldn't have suggested that. He screwed up. 

“Sure. Why not. I don’t wanna go home to help ‘tsumu pack anyway.” 

Rintarou thanked all the gods he never believed in. 

* * *

The walk to the park was short. It took about a minute and a half. There was no one there. A perfect moment for Rintarou. They sat on a rusty bench. The coldness on the metal surface made him shiver. His left knee knocked with Osamu’s right due to the small size of the bench. 

Rintarou was hesitant whether he should just turn to his left and confess or not, but that would make their faces extremely close and to be honest, he wasn’t sure if he could do it staring right into Osamu’s eyes. So he stood up. At least, that way would give them an extra space. 

Perhaps, it was too abrupt. Osamu was startled by his action. 

He didn’t care. He had to do it. It was now or never. 

So, Rintarou opened his mouth and shouted at the top of his lungs. 

“I-I LIKE YOU!” The voice that came out sounded bizarre as if it wasn't his own. 

“Huh? Wha?” Osamu gave him a confused look. 

“I SAID I LIKE YOU!” 

“Like? Well, I like you too Suna." 

“NO! You don’t! I mean, not in the same way that I do.” 

Rintarou felt his heart clenching. Of course, he had expected rejection. That was why he decided to confess in the first place. So he could get rejected and then he could get it over with. 

“Then in what way do you _like_ me then?” Osamu stared at him. 

Rintarou couldn’t tell if he was genuinely curious or just wanted to taunt him into making an embarrassing confession. 

“I like you. In a way that an Omega would like an Alpha. I want to become your mate. I want to make you feel happy like how Kita-san makes Atsumu happy.” 

He wanted to punch himself. What the hell was he saying. It was as if someone was dubbing over him. Was this something that came from the deepest corner in his heart? 

“But you are a Beta, right?” 

Like a harsh slap to the face. A slap that woke him up from his dreams. A slap that brought him back to reality. How could he have forgetten. He was a Beta. He would never become something more. 

“Right. I’m sorry. Please forget ab-” 

“Why did you say _‘In a way that an Omega would like an Alpha’_ then?” 

It seemed like now it was Rintarou’s turn to give a confused look. 

“I-I don’t think I quite follow-” 

“You’re a Beta yet you said _‘In a way an Omega would like an Alpha’_ but you’re not an Omega. That’s not you right? Why don’t you like me as a Beta then?” 

Rintarou wasn’t following any of that. He furrowed his brows so much they almost became one. Was Osamu trying to play a trick on his mind or something? 

“Were you trying to imply that to love me romantically, you must love me as an Omega because a Beta would never love an Alpha that way?” 

It was just words that came out at that time. Rintarou didn’t put so many thoughts into that. 

“Uh, maybe?” 

“Why don’t you try to say that again. I’d like to hear it. Say it as yourself. As who you are.” 

Rintarou bit his lower lip. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly Osamu want to hear. 

“Um. I like you. In a way that a Beta would like an Alpha.” 

Somehow he felt incredibly nervous, even more than the first time. He felt as if he was giving a speech in front of a thousand people or something. 

“Go on then.” Osamu said after he remained silent for a while. 

“I want to become your mate.” 

He paused for a moment. 

“I-I want to make you feel happy like how Kita-san makes Atsumu happy.” 

Relief filled him. Like he just delivered the best speech ever. 

“Thank you for your confession.” 

Rintarou sucked in a huge breath. Here came the rejection. He was ready for it yet not ready at the same time. Osamu stood up from the bench. 

“I like you. In a way an Alpha would like a Beta. I want to become your mate. I want to make you feel happy like how ‘tsumu makes Kita-san happy.” 

Rintarou stopped breathing for a second. He utterly didn’t know how to digest that. He looked at Osamu. The dim light from a light post allowed him to see the beautiful smile on Osamu’s face. 

“What- what was that?” 

“What? You didn’t get that. It was a confession. From me.” 

“Um. Why on earth would you confess back?” 

“Cause I like you?” 

Rintarou couldn’t imagine what kind of face he was making at the time. He let out a laugh. A joke. That was what it must have been. Osamu was a huge teasing jerk anyway. He probably didn’t even take Rintarou’s confession seriously to begin with. 

“Suna, did you get what I said?” 

“Yeah. You said you like me. Nice joke ‘samu.” 

“It wasn’t a joke Suna. I was completely serious there.” His tone meant it. 

Rintarou went still. Did his ears deceive him? Did he hear that right? 

“You like me? Like in a way Alphas like Omegas? Romantically?” 

A soft smile was presented on his face. Osamu took in his hands. 

“ _Yes_ , Suna. I like you romantically. _No_ , Suna. I don’t like you in a way Alphas like Omegas. I like you in a way Alphas like Betas. And don’t you dare say such a way doesn’t exist.” 

“But it doesn’t. Why would an Alpha like a Beta anyway, when there are tons of so much more precious Omegas out there for them to choose.” 

“I understand how you feel, Suna. It's okay. You’re unsure. You’re scared. We were all taught that Alphas and Omegas were made for each other. They are wrong though. There is no fixed rule like that. We like who we like regardless of their gender.” 

“How about I rephrase that for you. I like you in a way Miya Osamu likes Suna Rintarou. Does that make it clearer?” He rubbed his thumb on Rintarou’s hand. As if to comfort. 

“When did you know you like me?” 

“Hmm. Maybe at the beginning of the third year. What about you?” 

“At the end of the first year." His voice was so low, it sounded almost like a murmur. 

"What!? And you've been keeping it all to yourself for this long?" 

“What could I have done. I didn’t even plan to confess.” Well, initially. 

“I’m glad you changed your mind, though.” 

“Me too.” 

Then there was a gap of silence between them. Rintarou didn’t know what to say. He was still processing everything as well as making sure this really wasn’t a dream. The reaction he received was completely far from what he had imagined. 

“Um, so do we get together or something?” Osamu asked. He already let go of Rintarou’s hands. 

“I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know.” 

“I mean- I didn’t think it would turn out like this. You returning the feeling is the last thing I’d ever imagine would happen.” 

“But you like me and I like you right? So naturally wouldn’t we go out or something?” 

“I honestly don’t know, Osamu. Do you really believe this would work out? Didn’t you say you want a mate who'd be rivaled with Atsumu's. You know I don't stand a chance against Kita-san right?" 

“I don’t care about that anymore! If you gimme a chance, I promise I’ll make it work.” 

Rintarou didn't want to get hurt. He had seen too much. An Alpha would say such sweet things and then dump a Beta like him when they find a much more better Omega. 

“Suna, I know you feel insecure because of your gender. But you just can’t let go of your happiness because of that. Please, allow me to make you happy. You deserve it.” Osamu said with a serious tone. 

Rintarou had always thought himself to be a pretty easy-going guy. However, when it came to his partner, he thought about it too much it hurt. He didn’t want to be pained by love. He didn’t want to take the risk. But he loved Osamu. He knew that fact. 

“Alright.” 

“Huh? ‘Alright’ as in ‘Yes. I’ll date you’?” 

“Yes.” 

Rintarou was happy. He knew he was. The small smile on his lips proved it. That smile would soon be gone, replaced by another set of lips on his own. They stood there, lips attached to each other, for god knows how long. To Rintarou, it felt like forever. 

When their lips parted, Rintarou could still feel the warmth on his lips. He couldn’t help but lift his finger to touch where he’d been kissed. Osamu screamed about something he didn’t catch at first. 

“What did you say?” 

“It’s almost 10! I gotta get home. We’re going to throw a party for ‘tsumu at 10.” 

Rintarou looked at his phone. The screen lit up, so bright that he had to squint his eyes. 9.53. It was indeed nearly 10. He watched Osamu texted someone, presumably his brother. 

“You should hurry and get back home. I think I’ll sit here for some more time.” 

“You’re sure? Okay. Don’t stay out too long though. It’s getting really cold .” 

He waved at Osamu. Watching as he walked towards the park’s entrance. Then, for some reason, he ran back to Rintarou. 

He was about to ask ‘what’s wrong’ when Osamu grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. He felt a soft peck on his left cheek. Osamu leaned in, face so dangerously close to him. 

He whispered “Good night. Rintarou.” 

* * *

Rintarou spent a couple more minutes alone in the park. The weather was dropping but the warmth on his lips and cheek was still present. He felt dizzy. Everything happened way too fast. He was happy but also lost. Lost in the feeling Osamu gave him. Was he really in love with someone like Rintarou? Would their relationship actually work out as promised? Not to add the fact that next month Rintarou would be moving to Tokyo to prepare for his university life. How could he handle that? 

He thought of Osamu’s words, that he deserved to be happy. He wanted to be happy. He also promised to make Osamu happy the same way Kita-san made Atsumu happy. He had to give his best to make this work. He couldn't fail Osamu. 

Rintarou couldn’t predict the future. He couldn’t tell if they would break up or not. He couldn’t tell if they could pull their relationship through the judging eyes of society. He couldn't tell if Osamu would leave him for an Omega. 

What he could tell was that he loved Osamu and Osamu loved him. 

Rintarou pulled out his phone when he realized there was something he wanted to say to Osamu. He opened his messages and started typing. 

‘I like you in a way Suna Rintarou likes Miya Osamu’ 

* * *

Bonus ❤

Rintarou was lying on his bed, his phone in his right hand texting with Osamu.

'I didn't get to ask this but did you ever plan to confess?' He clicked 'send'. A few seconds after a reply came.

'Well, actually I was gonna confess to you at the manjū shop but things went wrong.' 

'Wait. How were you sure I was gonna go with you?' 

'I thought you like manjū? Didn't you tag along because of that?' 

Rintarou didn't like manjū. He never did. He wondered what made Osamu assume that.

'What made you think I do?'

'I saw you fighting with 'tsumu over a bag of manjū. Usually you'd just give it to 'tsumu 'cause you don't wanna get involved in stupid little fights right? but you were really mad when he ate them, so it must be that you really like manjū.' 

Rintarou put his phone down. The memories of that day replayed in his head. He knew exactly why he didn't want to let go of the manjū bag. He wanted to give it to Osamu. A few days before, he overheard the Alpha saying he craved them. So Rintarou sneaked out before practice to buy some. He put the bag of manjū down along with his school bag and went into a room to change his clothes. When he came back, Atsumu was already eating the manjū. Cheeks stuffed like a hamster. Rintarou was so mad. He remembered screaming at Atsumu and storming out of the gym. Atsumu came to apologize the next day. To think of it now made Rintarou felt childish. He didn't need to get so worked up over that. He could've just gone out another day to buy one. 

'Speaking of which, you remember the new manjū store we went to together? We didn't get to try out their manjū last time, so wanna go again?' 

'So you do like them. I knew it! I made sure 'tsumu apologize to you after that, y' know?' 

Rintarou was going to type his reply but then another message popped up.

'Are you asking me on a date?' 

He smiled. 

'Isn't it obvious?' 

'YES! THE ANSWER IS YES!' 

Rintarou couldn't help but laughed. He could somehow hear Osamu's loud voice from that message.

A notification rang and Rintarou looked at the screen. A voice message was sent. He clicked on it, half expecting something funny or stupid like Osamu's screaming. But then he could feel the heat rising up to his face. That goddamn idiot. He should really stop acting like this. It made Rintarou's heart beat so fast he felt like he would develop a heart problem. 

_‘_ _I love you'_


End file.
